


Introduction to Blood, Sweat, & Sex

by GoldFrostbite13



Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author Takes Requests, Implied Sexual Content, Instructions and Guidelines, Multi, Oneshot Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFrostbite13/pseuds/GoldFrostbite13
Summary: An author's introduction to a multi-fandom, multi-ship, kinky, oneshot series. Requests welcome! Read guidelines inside. Includes a handy table of contents.
Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Introduction to Blood, Sweat, & Sex

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR: I want kinky ideas for any kind of short smut fic. Writing your story ideas for free! Contact me here or on Discord @Mihane#8688

Hey readers! I'm GoldFrosbite13, author of the ongoing Harry Potter fanfiction series _Fate's Garden_.

I’ve tagged this series with the fandoms Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Yuri!!! On Ice, and Avatar: The Last Airbender. (I haven't yet written a oneshot for YOI but I'm planning on it.) I do know quite a few more TV shows, anime, and others. Check with me first to see if I know your fandom well enough to write fanfiction for it!

For this strictly smut oneshot series, I will be taking requests from anyone and everyone - but with a few conditions. As someone who is still in school, as well as an avid writer, my free time comes in random spurts. So I will be updating this work to include those windows of free time in which you can send me requests via Ao3 comments or, preferably, Discord @Mihane#8688.

~~~~~~

Some rules:

  1. “Oneshot”, as the name suggests, means that the stories I’ll write are pretty short. **So only one chapter, somewhere in the ballpark of 2,000-6,000 words.** Remember, if you want it to be longer, it will take me longer!
  2. **Keep the amount of characters below five**. I have nothing against polyamorous relationships, sexual or no, but it tends to be a bit hard to write when there’s a lot of characters cluttering up the scene.
  3. **I will willingly write reader inserts for you** , as long as I have some appearance information and a name from you (of course, you don’t have to tell me your real name if you don’t feel comfortable). Just be warned that I’m not nearly as good at reader inserts as I am with regular perspectives.
  4. **I’m okay with OCs** , but the less information you give me about them, the more I’ll have to fill in the blanks. So don’t be too displeased if the character I write doesn’t fit the vision in your head.
  5. **I reserve the right to refuse your concept** if I find it too off-putting or inappropriate. But that’s highly unlikely, so give me your kinkiest ideas and I’ll probably oblige.
  6. Despite what some of these stories may depict, **I do not endorse non-consensual relationships or sexual encounters, beastiality, cannibalism, incestual relationships, or adults having sex with minors**. Remember that this is purely fiction, and I don’t think some of these encounters should be replicated in real-life. That being said…
  7. **I will not depict real-life characters**. That includes all celebrities, people I know, and people you know. However, if you give me an OC inspired by a real person that I don’t know of, you can probably get away with it…



~~~~~~

Windows in which I will be writing oneshots (updated regularly):

_February 6th - February 7th_

_February 13th - February 21st_

_February 27th - February 28th_

You are welcome to send me requests in the intervals between these, but I may not see them that day. 

~~~~~~

Stories I'm currently working on (in order of priority):

Purple Prose: Fem!Percy x Reyna (Percy Jackson)

Tiger Claws: Yurio x Yuri (Yuri!!! On Ice)

Stiff Competition: Percy x Thalia (Percy Jackson)

Bubbles: Draco x Harry (Harry Potter)

That's What Friends Are For: Fem!Harry x Fem!Ron x Hermione (Harry Potter)

Oh, Honey: Percy x Annabeth (Percy Jackson)

~~~~~~

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

_Begging for Death:_ (DracoxHarry), masochism, cutting, hate sex (Harry Potter)

 _Angel Wings:_ (GinnyxLuna), sensual, light bondage, teasing (Harry Potter)

 _Negotiations:_ (DracoxHarry), boss/employee, sexual tension, office sex (Harry Potter)

 _Deeper:_ (Fem!Percy), tentacle porn, sea monster, non-consensual (Percy Jackson)

 _7 Minutes in Elysium:_ (Fem!PercyxFem!Nico), girl's night, light dom/sub, fingering (Percy Jackson)

 _not until I say you can:_ (PercyxNico), light bondage, light dom/sub, orgasm denial (Percy Jackson)

 _Rainfall:_ (Katara x Zuko), light dom/sub, drowning kink, begging (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Happy reading!


End file.
